SMALL News
by Bluebaby555
Summary: Pepper has news for Tony but decides to let him go on his mission before telling him. Fluff. It turned into a multi chapter fic and the rating will rise as it goes on. I will warn all of you when it does.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I own NOTHING.**

**A/N: I don't know if I will continue this. I kind of have an itch too but we shall see. I hope you enjoy it! COME ON MAY 7th!!!! Hurry the hell up!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Pepper was never thrilled when Tony had a mission. In fact she was the complete opposite, a train wreck. But Pepper being Pepper forced herself to stay patient and repeatedly told herself that Tony would be fine and come back in one piece with just a few bruises here and there. However, tonight was a whole different story.

Pepper sat on a stool in the workshop, one long leg crossed over the other. She stared blankly at her hands as Jarvis briefed Tony on the mission in the background. She was sick over this, literally. She had thrown up twice already but had splashed cold water on her face and brushed her teeth relentlessly so Tony wouldn't notice anything wrong. He could always tell when something was wrong with her. Tonight she hid it well and he picked up on nothing.

Pepper failed to notice that Jarvis was done with the briefing and jumped when she felt Tony's strong hand touch her shoulder.

"Smooch for good luck?" He said like he always did before each mission and she would always give him a sweet chaste kiss.

Before Pepper could think she launched herself into his arms almost making him fall backwards but he caught himself in time. Pepper's mouth met his in a hungry, possessive kiss. Tony instinctively wrapped his arms around her small waist pulling her even closer and lifting her up. Pepper slowed the kiss and gently tugged at his bottom lip as she pulled away. She bit back a smile when she saw Tony's expression. His eyes were glassy and dark and his lips were slightly swollen. He looked as though he had just been sucker punched but in the most excellent of ways.

Tony easily grabbed Pepper and threw her over his shoulder. She let out a grumble of protest. "Tony, put me down."

"Not now, not ever, woman." He started walking towards the couch.

"Tony!" Pepper started wriggling only making his hold on her tighten.

"Potts, you can't kiss me like that and expect me to do nothing." Tony reached the couch and carefully plopped Pepper down. He put his arms on either side of her trapping her in place. He leaned in to kiss her but Pepper stopped him.

"Tony you have a mission."

"Screw the mission. Instead stay and screw you." He grinned and Pepper shook her head and tried not to laugh at his crudeness.

"You always know just what to say to make a girl feel special." She said dryly and his brown eyes went another shade darker. "Tony you have to go." She was saying this but all she really wanted to do was grab him and make him stay.

"Miss Potts is right, sir." Jarvis agreed before Pepper could change her mind.

After a long moment, Tony let out a whine like a little kid who was just refused the new toy he wanted. He reluctantly straightened himself out and jogged over to the platform where the bots began putting on his suit. "You can expect me back in record time, Pepp. The world speed record is about to get broken." He winked at her before his face plate snapped shut and he took off.

Pepper hugged her arms around her body and got up from the couch. She felt another wave of nausea hit her and she began pacing back and forth, her 6 inch stilettos wearing out a path in the workshop's floor.

"Miss Potts?" Jarvis spoke up.

"Yes, Jarvis?"

"Why did you chose not to tell Mr. Stark the news you have?"

"Because, Jarvis, it would distract him from his mission and as much as I hate it I can't be selfish. There are people out there who need him right now."

"I see. That is very noble of you." Jarvis responded and didn't continue the conversation any further.

* * *

Although Tony almost did beat the world speed record when flying home he had still been gone for almost four hours. When he returned the bots made short work of dismantling his Iron Man suit. He only had a few bruises here and there and was sore but it was nothing a bath... with Pepper couldn't soothe. Pepper was no longer in the workshop and he quickly left for the living room. She was most likely asleep up there. He found her on the couch distractedly flipping through tv channels.

"So I believe we left off right about..."

When Pepper heard Tony's voice she jumped up and ran to him hugging him tightly. She sniffled into his shoulder and Tony pulled her back just enough to see that she had been crying.

"Pepp, I was only gone for a few hours. Standard mission. Jarvis would have told you if anything..."

"I'm pregnant!" Pepper blurted out. If Tony were a cartoon character he knew his eyeballs would be bulging out of his face and hitting the floor at that moment. Tony was many things but father was never on that list. "I just didn't want to tell you before your mission because I was afraid it would distract you and that would be horrible because you needed to go on this mission. I just found out this morning for sure. I took a few tests and they all came out positive but I wanted to be sure so I went to see the Doctor this morning and... I'm pregnant. I know this is a lot to..."

Tony grabbed Pepper's face and crashed his lips against hers. When they broke apart a huge grin was spread across his entire face and Pepper didn't know if she should be relieved or scared. "Iron Dad." Tony said thoughtfully. "Has a nice ring to it."

Pepper finally let herself go and was crying and laughing at the same time. Tony wrapped her up in his arms.

"You know what this means don't you?" Tony asked and Pepper looked up at him with wide innocent blue eyes. "Celebration!" He roared. "Now seeing as your pregnant and can't drink we will have to find something else to do." A wicked sparkle flashed in his eyes and if even possible his grin got wider. Tony scooped Pepper up in his arms and began carrying her towards the bedroom. "Tomorrow I start work on a little Iron boy or girl suit. I'll make both just in case"

"Tony." Pepper half heartedly scolded but laughed.

"Yeah, Iron Dad. I think it will look damned good on me."

**THE END?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I decided I had to go on. I'm trying to make the characters as true to themselves as possible so let me know if you think I' am slipping. I really don't want this to be OOC. Thanks so much for your reviews and enjoy the second chapter!!!!!!!!**

Rhodey tilted his head to the side and took in the ridiculous sight before him. Tony was on his hands and knees putting the finishing touches on two tiny Iron Man suits, one a shiny metallic blue, and the other a shiny metallic pink. "You've lost your damn mind, man." Rhodey said shaking his head but smiling. He never knew Tony had this side to him and it was actually endearing to see. Pepper and now this baby were the best things that could have happened to Tony and Rhodey was truly great full for them both. "You do know that Pepper will kill you if she sees these."

"Which is why," Tony stood up and stretched out to admire his work, "I have Dummy hide them from her and Jarvis is on strict orders to not say a word."

"You're actually going to put your baby in one of those?" Rhodey said with disbelief.

"Well." Tony thought about it for a long moment but knew in his right mind that they were really just for show even though both suits were fully functional. James was right though, Pepper would murder him if he even attempted to put their child in one of the suits but he couldn't help but smile to himself. Death by Pepper, the best way to go as far as he was concerned. "They're just for show right now, something to put in the baby's nursery but who knows. I can be very persuasive." Tony arched an evil eyebrow. Besides how will she be able to say no to her husband?"

"Husband?" Tony choked out with large eyes.

Tony smirked and walked over to his desk unlocking the bottom draw and pulling out a small black velvet box. He flipped it open to reveal a beautiful diamond ring. "It was my grandmother's. Perfect quality rock but not too flashy. I think Pepper will love it."

"I feel like I've stepped into the Twilight Zone." Rhodey said looking at Tony amazed. He looked like Tony and he walked and talked like Tony but this guy standing in front of him... he was a changed man.

"Sir, Miss Potts has returned home from her doctor's appointment." Jarvis said.

Tony quickly put the ring back in the draw and locked it back up. He had Dummy quickly and efficiently stash the baby Iron Man suits in their hiding place and put on the best innocent face he could as Pepper walked down the stairs and punched in the code to enter the workshop.

Both men smiled brightly at her and she gave them both a suspicious look. "Who's been sticking their hand in the cookie jar?" Pepper asked.

"Hmmm?" Tony rocked back and forth on his feet and feigned a look of confused innocence.

Rhodey just laughed at the whole situation for a minute before walking over to Pepper. "I have to get going but it's great to see you." Rhodey sweetly hugged Pepper and chuckled to himself as he left the workshop.

"So what did the doc have to say?" Tony asked quickly changing the subject before Pepper could start asking him questions about what was going on.

Pepper walked over to Tony and gave him a quick kiss. "The doctor said that everything is fine and the baby is growing normally and is healthy."

Tony leaned down and smoothed his hand over Pepper's stomach making her giggle. Tony loved knowing that she was ticklish. "Are you sure this kid isn't invisible or something, Pepp? You're what? 18 weeks along and you are barely even showing.

"Tony, some people take longer to show than others." Pepper straightened out her grey top and dark pencil skirt. "But I do know whether it's a boy or a girl." Pepper tapped on her purse where the file was."

"What?!" Tony instantly made a grab for her bag but Pepper handed it off to Dummy who proudly and carefully protected it for her. "Traitor." Tony hissed at the bot.

Pepper laughed. "It's fine, Tony. I haven't looked either."

"Well let's look!"

Pepper stepped in front of him and seductively wrapped her arms around his neck. "Won't it be more fun if it's a surprise."

"I hate surprises." Tony pouted. Pepper giggled at that comment and slowly kissed his pushed out lips. "I knew I should have gone with you to that appointment." Tony said against her lips. "I could have bribed the doctor into telling me." He kissed Pepper again.

"Tony you are extremely busy right now and it's fine. We will find out soon."

"Soon is too far away, Potts. I don't like this decision. You will have to find a way to appease me." He told her cupping her bottom in his hands.

"Tony Stark, you are incorrigible."

"And you love it."

"Sadly I do." She smiled popping open the first button on his shirt.

* * *

Pepper laughed as she felt Tony nuzzle the back of her neck. They were both happily curled up together on his enormous bed. Pepper rolled over onto her back and Tony propped himself up on one arm to look down at her. She was stunning with her red hair splayed out against her creamy white bare shoulders and her face glowing. She looked ethereal. Tony didn't understand how he got to be such a lucky bastard.

"Are you appeased?" Pepper purred running one slender finger down his chest.

Tony sucked in a deep breath. "Nope." Pepper scoffed and playfully pushed him until he was on his back and she was partially laying on top of him. "Don't get me wrong the sex melted my brain and dangerously lowered my IQ as always but there is just one more thing I need and then I will be fine with you hiding the identity of our child."

"And what is this ONE THING, Mr. Stark?" Pepper asked amused.

Tony traced her lips with his thumb and without hesitation said, "marry me?"

Pepper swore she stopped breathing.

**TBC....**


	3. Chapter 3

Pepper was sure she had no control whatsoever over her body or mind as she leapt out of  bed, grabbed Tony's white undershirt, slipped it on and made it to the  bathroom in the nick of time to empty out everything in her stomach  into the toilet. After she was done she wiped her hair out of her face and rested her head on her arm that was still draped over the toilet bowl.

Tony came rushing after her. He sat down on the marble floor next to her and gently rubbed her back.  "You know I've seen countless women hunched over the toilet before but I must say you are by far the most gorgeous AND the only one who's back I've ever rubbed. I have to say though, that your little reaction to my modest proposal was a bit over the top and hit right here." he pressed his index finger to his arc which was now glowing with lack luster.

"No. Morning sickness." Pepper said completely worn out and still in a daze.

Tony looked down at his watch then back up at Pepper. "It's 5:38pm."

Pepper let out a loud sigh as she slowly got up and went over to the sink. She washed her face and brushed her teeth as Tony just sat on the bathroom floor and watched her silently. When Pepper was finished she walked out into the bedroom. Tony had no idea in hell what was going on but chills of panic were running throughout his entire body. He got up after a few minutes and hesitantly went into the bedroom. He found Pepper sitting at the end of the bed hugging her knees to her chest. She looked sad. Tony sat down next to her.

"Hi" she said softly after a long moment of awkward silence.

"Hello." Tony said sitting up straight now. "So I guess that was your way of saying no?"

"No."

"No?"

"No."

"Wait, so you're saying no right?"

"No I'm not saying no."

"But you just did." Tony pointed out.

"Ah!!!!!!!!!!" Pepper let out a frustrated yell and fell back onto the bed. "I don't know what I'm saying." She sat back up. "Tony... I don't... I just... I don't want you to feel like you have to propose to me and marry me just because I am pregnant. I don't want you to feel obligated."

Tony looked at her, hurt. It bothered him that Pepper would think the only way he would marry her was because he knocked her up. Tony was never an old fashioned guy. He was asking Pepper to marry him because she was everything to him. In fact she was the only thing to him.

"Pepper, I asked you to marry me because I selfishly want you to be my ball and chain for the rest of our lives. I love you and want to marry you not because we are having a baby but because I need you and I can't see a life without you in it. That probably sounded like a line out of a Lifetime movie, hell maybe it was but I want you to be my wife and if you won't be I think I might actually cry. That's right, the invincible Iron Man will cry." Tony sniffled and rubbed his nose. Pepper started lightly laughing. "Nice, Pepp. Kick a guy in the nuts right after he's bared his soul."

Pepper slid into Tony's lap and gently tugged his thick black hair. "Tony Stark, YOU. ARE. ADORABLE."

Tony frowned. "I'd like to think that strapping would be a more fitting word..."

Pepper cut off his little protest with a deep kiss. "Yes." Her eyes sparkled as she smiled.

"Yes?"

"I am saying yes."

"You are saying yes." Tony agreed.

Pepper let out an exasperated sigh and shoved Tony back falling on top of him. He put his arms behind his head and his grin was now matching hers. He had to admit that a frazzled Pepper Potts was quite an adorable sight which is why he was constantly pushing her buttons.

"There might just be one little problem... weddings scare me to no end." Pepper said sheepishly.

**TBC....**

**A/N: I know this chapter was very short and I am sorry about that. I just worked the night shift and feel like I am going to pass out but I wanted to give all of you this before I do so. The next chapter will be up later today and it will be much longer and more meaty. I hope you are still enjoying it so far. Wow, I really was just thinking about keeping this a one shot. Who knew?**


	4. Chapter 4

Tony couldn't help but laugh but he quickly stopped when Pepper rolled off of him. Tony grabbed her waist before she could scoot away and held her firmly against him. He gave her a sympathetic squeeze and she relaxed into his embrace.  "I always thought that little girls dreamt about the day they would get married and what their fairy tale wedding would be like but you, Pepper Potts, were not every little girl. You are one of a kind." Pepper smirked against his chest.

"Since when have you been scared of weddings, anyway? You have been to hundreds." Tony asked curiously.

"I'm not afraid of other peoples weddings the thought of myself getting married has always scared me. The thought of fussing over pointless little details and wearing an over the top white dress and having all of those eyes stare at you as you walk down the isle. I just… it freaks me out. I always thought getting married was supposed to be about love not having a ridiculous huge wedding and turning into a monster if the flowers are screwed up." She sighed. "Call me a hopeless dreamer I guess."

"Okay then it's just you, me and a witness or two in front of a priest. You can even wear jeans and a tank top if you want. Actually if you do than at the reception we are having a wet t-shirt contest."

Pepper pinched him for that but tangled her hands in his hair and kissed him long and slow. "Thank you. That would be perfect."

"You see I'm chalked full of great ideas I knew you would love the wet t-shirt contest one."

Pepper pinched him even harder this time and he gently grabbed her wrists. "I meant it being small and private and NO reception. I want you all to myself afterwards."

"I always knew you liked it quick and dirty, Pepp." Tony waggled his eyebrows suggestively at her.

"Why do you think I fell for you in the first place."

For that remark Tony began running his fingers up and down her sides making her squirm and laugh begging him to stop.

"Stop! I'm ticklish!" She writhed against him only turning him on further.

He stopped and looked down at her with a challenge in his husky voice. "I may be dirty but I'm never quick and now I'm going to take my sweet, sweet time with you, Potts."

It was torture of the most pleasurable kind.

* * *

Tony came up from the workshop and bounced into the living room where Pepper was efficiently typing away at the lap top in front of her.

"Working on your vows? He gave her a toothy smile as he sat down on the other end of the couch and put his feet up on the coffee table.

She ignored his comment and continued typing. Tony watched her fingers play against the keys and he took a moment to admire the way the diamond ring sparkled. It was perfect for her in every single way.

"I finished mine." He got no response except a tiny smirk she was trying to hide. "I wrote that I vow to love you with every inch of my being for eternity and I also wrote that I vow to make you arch your back in that incredible way every single day, actually many, many times a day when you're about to co..."

"Tony." Pepper said calmly as she shut her lap top with a snap and moved it into the table. "No vows."

"Awe but I have some other really great ones."

"I bet you do."

Tony took this as an invitation and began sliding over to where she was sitting on the couch. He stopped, startled when she let out a gasp and her hands flew down to the bump that had formed on her belly."

"What is it? What's wrong? Are you okay?" The words tumbled out of his mouth overlapping each other and he was next to Pepper in less than a second cupping her face and trying to figure out what was wrong. He could take on anyone as Iron Man but if anything ever happened to Pepper... he stopped worrying when he saw the warmth in her eyes.

"It kicked." Pepper whispered.

"What?"

"The baby. The baby just kicked. The baby has never kicked before."

Tony asked silently with his brown eyes and Pepper immediately took his hands in hers letting him know he never had to ask. She placed his large hands over the bump and covered them with her small ones.

"Jesus!" Tony shouted when he felt a tiny kick against his hand.

It was in a word... incredible. A light feeling spread throughout him and he looked up at Pepper who was breathily laughing. He had never felt so possessive and so much raw love in his entire life. Tony knew she was pregnant, he wasn't stupid but this was the first time he had really experienced anything and he knew in that moment that he would do anything for this child. He would do anything for Pepper including kill if he had to.

"I think we might be having a soccer player." Pepper said.

"Yeah or one hell of an assertive she devil." Tony said proudly as the baby kicked again even harder. He sweetly kissed Pepper and they both chuckled as the baby started kicking like crazy.

* * *

"What do you think?" Tony asked Rhodey as he posed in front of the full length mirror.

"I have to admit you clean up nice." Rhodey agreed as Tony straightened out his tie. "I can't believe you're actually getting married."

"I know I was saving myself for you," Tony winked at Rhodey who just sighed, "But then this red head with legs from here to the South Pole showed up and... oh don't feel bad now Rhodes you have nice legs too it's just that she..."

"She what?" Pepper asked stepping into the small dressing room.

"She doesn't know the rules!" Tony covered his eyes peeking through a little crack in his fingers. "No seeing the bride before the wedding. It's bad luck."

Pepper simply shook her head and shared a laugh with Rhodey. "Since when do you believe in old wives tales?" She walked over to him and brushed imaginary lint off of his shoulders.

Tony appreciatively took in her appearance as he always did. She was wearing a royal blue cocktail dress that stopped mid thigh. They didn't exactly look like they were about to get married but then again they never exactly did things the "correct" way. He slid his hands down her sides and stopped when they reached her perfectly rounded belly. He smirked at her when the baby started kicking.

"The baby has been doing that all day." Pepper lowered her eyes and smiled.

"Getting cold feet?" Tony crouched down and asked Pepper's stomach. "Come on it will all be good little LaZZer Beam Unit Stark."

Pepper's eyes went wide. "What?"

"I'm a billionaire, Pepp, people are going to expect me to give this kid an outlandish name and I figure that one works for either a boy or a girl."

Pepper grabbed his chin and made him look her in the eyes. "You are NOT naming our child Laser Beam Unit." Pepper said straight forward.

Tony smirked and Rhodey smiled at the two. He bent down and whispered to Pepper's stomach. "Good luck kid but at least you have one sane parent." He winked at Pepper and gave her a kiss on the cheek before leaving the dressing room.

"Rhodes is right. At least the kid with have me to be stable in his or her life."

Pepper just rolled her eyes and kissed the corner of his mouth and left before he could grab her and try anything. Tony turned around and looked at his reflection in the mirror. If anyone had told him a few years ago that he would be having a kid and getting married he would have laughed in their face and thrown back another glass of bourbon but this all seemed so... right. He felt like things were actually looking up for him for once. This was how it was supposed to be. Pepper was what his life was supposed to be about and now this baby. He couldn't believe that Pepper was already 8 months along.

"You lucky son of a bitch." He said to his reflection. "You know you don't deserve this so don't EVER screw it up." He gave himself the scouts honor and a quick salute before he tried to tone down his huge goofy grin as he left the dressing room.

**TBC....**

**A/N: Expect some DRAMA concerning Pepper and the baby very soon. Don't worry though. Hah oh no you're all gonna kill me now.**


	5. Chapter 5

The wedding had been perfect. It was short and sweet just like Pepper wanted. Although, she knew if she did want a fairy tale wedding, Tony, would have gone all out. But what they had was intimate and about love which was what Pepper thought a wedding and marriage should be about in the first place. The baby had been kicking and flipping around like mad while they exchanged rings and were pronounced man and wife.

After the short ceremony they went out to dinner with Rhodey. Just the three of them. A few hours later it was just the two of them.

* * *

Pepper's eyelids slowly fluttered open and it took a moment for them to adjust to the sunlight that was now pouring in through the glass walls. She stretched her long arms over her head and felt relief flood through her when she saw the ring on her finger. Her other hand found it's way to her stomach and she smiled to herself. For a moment there she thought the whole thing had been a dream since Rhodey was going on non stop, the night before, how he couldn't believe that Tony Stark was a married man and about to be a father. Tony. Pepper instantly sat up hugging the soft white sheets to her body. She felt a lump rise in her throat when she saw the space next to her on the bed was empty and cold to the touch. She wasn't sure if it was just her hormones over reacting but she called out his name in a shaky voice. Pepper let out a laugh of relief as Tony came bouncing through the bedroom door in his Iron Man boxers, like a small child.

"Good morning, Mrs. Stark." He winked at her and jumped onto the bed giving her a kiss.

"I thought we agreed on Mr. Potts." She teased.

Tony tickled the side of her face with his goatee. "Okay now you love me, right, Pepp?"

Pepper noticed a mischievous shimmer in his eyes. "That depends. What have you done?"

Tony pouted. "I have a little baby shower present for you. "Pepper arched her eyebrow and watched as Tony clapped his hands and Dummy came rolling in carrying the two baby Iron Man suits. Dummy made a happy little whirring sound before exiting the room. "What do you think? Kid's gonna learn how to fly before it can even crawl."

Pepper wanted to be mad. Pepper wanted to yell at him and make him feel bad but she just couldn't. This was too funny and it was too Tony. Of course he would do something like this. That was one of the many reasons on the endless list of reasons why she loved him. She cracked up laughing and buried her face in her hands.

"There is no way you are putting our child in one of those."

"Awe come on, Pepp." He gestured at the two tiny suits with enthusiasm. "How many kids can say that their very first birthday present was a fully functional kick ass super hero suit?"

"No way."

Tony crinkled his nose and frowned. "Buzz kill, but you will come around sooner or later."

"Yeah well it's going to take an infinite amount of begging."

Tony waggled his eyebrows. "I never mind begging for you, Pepp. In fact I will tell you the pros and very few cons about our kid having one of these."

"You have my attention, Mr. Stark." Pepper laid back down and put her arms behind her head.

"And you have me at full attention right now." Tony said.

Pepper noticed the tent in his boxers and laughed as he laid down next to her and began nibbling on her ear.

* * *

The call had come in around 10 p.m. They had been in bed all day and for almost the whole night and Pepper was in the kitchen making a quick snack for the both of them. She stopped when she saw Tony coming back up from the workshop. She gave him a questioning look.

"It's not a big deal." Tony said but Pepper knew he was lying.

"I had Jarvis brief me on the mission." Pepper told him and Tony sat down on one of the kitchen stools and shook his head.

"I'm not going, Pepp. Not now, not after..."

"Tony you're still Iron Man. The world still needs you."

Tony knew that but he didn't like it. He had Pepper here who was 8 months pregnant. He didn't feel right about flying halfway around the world as Iron Man at the moment but he knew what he signed up for when he became Iron Man and announced it to the entire world."

"Jarvis told me it's not too dangerous." Pepper still knew that whenever he went out on a mission there was still a chance of danger no matter how many facts and statistics the AI gave her. Tony knew he had to go before he talked himself out of it. "I know you'll be safe and we will be safe." Pepper put her hand on her stomach.

Tony got up and walked around the counter towards her. "Smooch for good luck."

Pepper wrapped her arms around him and they shared a tender kiss. Tony bent down and kissed her stomach. Not another word was spoken as he went back down to the workshop. Pepper heard the sound of him rocketing off shortly after and looked down at the plate of food pushing it away. She felt sick at the moment. She couldn't have eaten even if she had been starving for days.

* * *

For about an hour or so Pepper tried to busy herself by checking emails and cleaning imaginary messes up. Nothing was working. She finally decided to go back to the bedroom and lie down. As she was walking down the hallway she felt her knees grow weak and her vision become wobbly. She put her hand up against the wall to steady herself. All of the sudden a surge of agonizing pain ripped through her and she let out a scream. She could feel the puddle of water around her feet before everything went pitch black.

* * *

Tony dodged bullets as he flew through the air. "Jarvis, give me an update on Pepper." He asked just missing a rocket that had been fired up at him. The AI didn't respond and that's when he could feel it in his gut that something was wrong. Jarvis always responded immediately when it came to Pepper. "Jarvis?!"

"There has been a situation, sir. I don't think it's wise to give you any information further than that as I see it will distract you."

Situation? Tony felt his stomach lurch as bullets made contact with the suit. It took him a second to regain control. "Situation? What the hell do you mean situation?"

"Sir..." Jarvis started.

"Tell me what the fuck is going on now, Jarvis!"

Tony could have sworn he heard Jarvis let out a sigh to collect himself. "Mrs. Stark has gone into early labor."

Tony felt himself calm down a tiny bit for only a second. Premature births happened all of the time and Pepper was 8 months along. "Is she okay? Is she at the hospital?"

"Yes, sir. But I'm afraid to report that Mrs. Stark is not doing well. She is still in labor but her heart rate is extremely erratic and she is fading in and out of conciseness."

Tony felt his own heart squeeze and burn in his chest. If anything happened to Pepper, to their child. A rocket came from out of nowhere and hit him right beneath the chest. He lost complete control of the suit and started free falling from the sky.

**TBC....**

**A/N: I will TRY and update soon. Please don't hate me because I left it at a cliffhanger like this. Eeeeeeekkkkkk! Don't worry though!!!!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

Pure blackness then quick blurry flashes of white and bright lights. Pepper distantly thought_ 'this is what it's like when you're dying.' _She could make out a vague outline of Tony cradling their unborn child against his strong, bare chest. Pepper reached out to touch them but her hand hit glass. She couldn't go to them. She could only look in. Pepper tried calling out Tony's name but it fell on deaf ears.

Rhodey watched helplessly as doctors and nurses shuffled around the delivery room. It had been three hours of this so far. Rhodey watched as Pepper silently mouthed Tony's name. He prayed that Tony would be there any minute. The doctors wouldn't tell him what was going on, only that they were trying to keep Pepper's heart stable. She was in labor but he was told it would be hours before she delivered... if she made it, and that news knocked the wind right out of Rhodey's chest.

* * *

The Iron Man suit came crashing down into the dirt with an ugly impact. The arc reactor was dimly flickering on and off. Tony's vision shifted and big blue eyes came into view. They were exactly the color of Pepper's but with golden brown flecks, but these eyes didn't belong to her. Something was telling him that they were the eyes of his unborn child.

A sudden memory of Pepper lying on the couch in his workshop came to him. It was only a few days after she had told him that she was pregnant. Pepper was practically glowing in the dark workshop. He watched as her slender body slightly shifted and she flipped through the pages of a book. It was such a simple memory that others would quickly forget but it was then that Tony realized what he truly had and it was at that moment that he vowed to do whatever he had to, to be there for Pepper. To be there for their child. In the memory Pepper elegantly turned her head and smiled at him.

"Pepper" He called her name and tried to get up to walk over to her but his body wouldn't let him move. He struggled like hell but it was as if his legs were bolted to the cement floor. "Pepper!" A baby was crying in the distance.

Tony watched as Pepper sat up from the couch. There was a tiny blanketed bundle in her arms. The top of the blanket slipped off and there were those eyes again.

* * *

Rhodey was by Pepper's side clutching on to her cold hand as she squeezed his. "Come on Pepper. I know you can do this."

The doctor told her just one more big push and she used everything she had in her. The room went completely silent for a moment and then was filled with the sound of an infant's cries. Rhodey let out laugh of victory and kissed Pepper's hand which he was still holding. Pepper weakly craned her neck to try and get a look at her baby. She smiled when the big blue eyes with golden brown flecks met with hers. The beeping green life line suddenly went flat. Rhodey's smile faded as Pepper's hand slipped from his. The Doctor's quickly moved him out of the way and got the paddles ready.

"1, 2, 3..." The doctor yelled before pressing the paddles to Pepper's chest and jolting her body. Beeping began filling the room again but fell flat after only a few seconds. "Here we go again! 1, 2, 3..."

* * *

Tony stopped struggling with his legs and looked up again. This time Pepper was gone. Instead the tiny baby sat on the couch still bundled up. The baby was reaching out it's incredibly tiny hand.

"Pepper? Pepper! No!!!!!!!!!!!" Tony used every inch of strength he had in him and broke his legs free.

The arc reactor lit up instantly, glowing amazingly. Tony snapped back to reality and got back up to his feet and regained control of the suit. Another rocket was launched at him and this time he caught it and easily twisted it around sending it spiraling back into the factory. The earth shook as the factory exploded and went up into flames. Tony took off leaving nothing but a mushroom cloud of smoke and debris behind him.

He had only one destination now... Pepper.

**TBC....**

**A/N: Once again I repeat, DON'T WORRY.**


	7. Chapter 7

Tony ignored the shouts and gawking as he walked through the emergency room doors still in his Iron Man suit. He walked right up to the front desk and his face plate snapped open.

"Virginia Stark, where is she?" Tony asked getting straight to the point.

His patience was already thin enough to snap at any second and the flabbergasted, speechless nurse standing in front of him was NOT helping. He was about to start yelling when Rhodey came through the swinging doors at that moment.

"Tony!"

"Where is she?" Tony asked as Rhodey jogged over to him.

"Come with me."

* * *

Both men didn't pay any attention as doctors and nurses quickly got out of their way as they charged down the sterile hallway. Rhodey stopped in front of a door and Tony halted. He looked at Rhodey, his eyes red with the threat of tears ready to spill.

"Please tell me that Pepper is alive." Tony begged in a hoarse whisper. Rhodey gave a nod of his head and Tony felt his shoulders instantly relax.

"We lost her for about a minute." Rhodey said and Tony felt his heart squeeze and burn inside of his chest again. "But there's no keeping Pepper down." Rhodey smiled.

"And..." Tony didn't even have to finish his sentence.

"The baby is fine. They have the baby hooked up to a breathing machine and a few other things and are taking extra care." Tony was quite for a long time just breathing in and out slowly. "What the hell are you waiting for?" Rhodey asked.

Tony gripped the door handle, careful not to crush it. He pushed the door open and a feeling of pure relief, joy, and love washed over him as he saw Pepper fast asleep in the hospital bed, all machines indicating that she was stable and ALIVE. He walked over to the side of the bed and looked down at her. She was slightly pale but she was still breathtakingly gorgeous and she was still his Pepper. A heavy iron finger gently moved a strand of hair out of her face and he choked on a laugh and sob when she said his name in her sleep.

An impossibly tiny hand reached up from the corner of the room and caught Tony's attention. He reluctantly left Pepper's side and carefully made his way over to the tiny stainless steel hospital crib. He took in the sight of all the tubes that were hooked up to the baby, his baby. Sucking in a deep breath, Tony, moved closer and looked down at the the tiny baby laying before him. The baby didn't look real it looked like a little doll but then those wide blue eyes with golden brown flecks met his and he felt his heart swell. The baby's tiny hand reached up again and grabbed onto Tony's iron hand. He noticed the hospital bracelet around the baby's wrist that was far to big. It read "Lila Rose Stark."

"Looks like you'll be getting the pink suit after all or the blue one if you prefer it." Tony laughed and tears fell down his face. "Iron Dad." He whispered to himself and Lila let out a little coo.

**TBC....**

**A/N: I really hope you are all enjoying this so far and it is still in character. Expect adorable fluffiness in the very near future and thanks so much for reading and reviewing. It completely makes my day and make me want to write, write, write, write!!!! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Having a baby girl was something completely foreign to Tony Stark, even more so than being a father. The husband thing he had down but considering his history with women... he couldn't stand the though of a pig, like he used to be, taking advantage of his little Lila. All he wanted to do was keep her safe. She was such a fragile little thing yet every time Tony looked into her eyes, which were a mixture of his and Pepper's, there was something in them that told him she was FAR beyond her years. He hair was coming in thick and black like his but her face was looking a lot like Pepper's and she had little bow lips and a button nose. He wasn't just saying this because she was HIS child but Lila was truly the most beautiful little baby's he had ever seen in his entire life.

Tony sat on the living room floor with Lila cradled in his arms. It had only been a month since both Pepper and the baby came home from the hospital. That morning Tony woke up around 4 a.m. Lila wasn't crying but when he went into her nursery he found her wide awake staring at the blue, baby Iron Man suit in the corner of the room, intently. Lila had picked the suit out herself. When they had brought her home and he showed her both the pink and blue one she imidiately grabbed for the blue one with her tiny arm. That gave Tony a little kick considering that blue was also Pepper's favorite color.

Tony was so used to working with machines and such concrete things that holding Lila was something that took a little getting used to. She was only 6 pounds, 3 when she was born. He had to be careful of her head and her neck, it was so wobbly.

Lila squeezed Tony's index finger and he feigned hurt. This made Lila giggle and that made Tony smile. "Strong just like your old man huh? I bet you have wicked negotiating skills just like your mom too. Tony called out for Dummy who came buzzing in holding the baby carrier. Tony took it from Dummy and gently put Lila in it strapping her in. Dummy made funny noises that Tony could only assume was delight and Lila made little noises back staring up at Dummy. Tony lifted up the carrier and brought it out into the kitchen placing it on the island counter top.

"Okay, so we are going to make your mom breakfast. What do you think? Scrambled eggs and pancakes?" Lila's eyes rolled to the side and she let out a tiny sigh. "Hey! I can cook!" He said trying his best to sound offended but failing miserably. He was more amused that Lila had actually rolled her eyes and sighed at his announcement that he would be cooking.

* * *

Pepper let out a small yawn as she stretched her arms and walked into the living room. She heard Tony swearing in the kitchen and then the distinct smell of something burnt filled her nostrils. She quickly made her way into the kitchen only to find a disaster. There were broken eggs and flour everywhere. Tony dropped the burnt pieces of toast when he saw Pepper and put his hands up defensively.

"Lila did it." He said pointing to the baby who just let out a little giggle.

Pepper put her hands over her face and started laughing. "Lila, I think your father is the one who needs a babysitter."

Tony scoffed at her and she walked around the island to the two of them. She bent over the carrier and nuzzled Lila's button nose before kissing it. Lila gently tugged at Pepper's hair. Pepper turned her attention to Tony.

"So who's going to clean this up?"

Tony pointed at Lila. "Lila. She did it." Tony said still sticking to his story.

"You are a child." She said amused as she grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him to her, licking off some flour on the side of his cheek. Tony shivered.

"I may be in close contact with my inner child but but on the outside I have the body of a teutonic god."

"That's one of the reasons I love you, your modesty." Pepper dead panned.

"I'll take it." Tony said and wrapped his arms around Pepper's waist drawing her in for a heated kiss. Pepper finally pulled away.

"I should feed, Lila."

Tony caught Pepper's elbow and spun her back around to him. "Hey, I was thinking that maybe you and I should get out tonight."

Pepper bit her lip and looked over at the baby. She really did want some alone time with Tony but she was afraid to leave Lila with anybody. "Tony I don't think..."

"Come on, Pepp, I know one of the greatest babysitters in this entire country." Pepper still looked hesitant. "Send me a sign that this is what we should do." Tony yelled up to the ceiling. Lila began kicking her tiny feet and waving her arms about while giggling. Tony smirked. "See even the kid wants us to have some good old fashioned adult fun."

Pepper laughed and scooped Lila up from the carrier. "This babysitter better be good." She warned him with a smile in her eyes as she carried Lila off.

Once Pepper and the baby were gone Tony grabbed his cell phone and hit speed dial. He waited a few rings. "Hey, Rhodes you got any plans for tonight?"

**TBC....**

**A/N: I'm thinking the next chapter might be rated T or even M if I'm feeling it but there is still much more to come! I've been writing like crazy today. Three chapters in one day. I'm gonna take a little break but I'm so happy you are all enjoying it.**


	9. Chapter 9

The room went up and down to Lila as Pepper playfully rocketed her up and down on her knees. Lila started giggling like crazy and Pepper sat up on the bed and hugged her to her laughing a little herself.

"You said WE were gonna play rocket." Tony pouted, leaning against the door frame.

"I told you, LATER." Pepper purred out in a seductive whisper.

Tony smiled wide. He dove onto the bed and popped back up and took Lila from Pepper's arms. "That's right your mom and dad are playing rocket tonight and you, Lila Rose, are not allowed to play 'rocket' until... forever."

Pepper smiled at the sight of Tony trying to lay down the rules to a one month old who was pulling at his goatee.

"Tony, she's not even crawling yet. I think those rules can be made up later."

"She could be flying." Tony mumbled under his breath quickly and then spoke again. "Yeah, well aren't their brains like sponges at this time. They soak up everything and do whatever you say."

"You are not brainwashing our baby." Pepper laughed.

"Well one of us has to do it."

"Mr. Stark, Colonel Rhodes has arrived on the premises." Jarvis announced and Lila looked around trying to figure out where the voice came from.

"Thank you, Jarvis." Pepper said to the AI.

"You're welcome, Mrs. Stark."

A tingle of excitement ran through Tony's chest whenever he heard anyone, or in this case anything, call Pepper Mrs. Stark. He was quite positive it would never go away and he was damn happy about that because he didn't want it to.

"Are you ready to paint the town red and gold?" Tony waggled his eyebrows suggestively. Pepper bit down on her lip. "Come on, Pepp. You're an independent woman and I know you'll want Lila to be too. You're gonna have to cut those apron strings at some point."

"She's a month." Pepper said again smiling a bit sadly.

"Rhodes will be watching her, Pepp. NOTHING is going to happen to this kid. You know if you want her to be extra safe we could always grab the Iron Baby suit from her nursery and..."

"Let's go." Pepper said walking out of the room.

"I knew that would get her." Tony whispered to Lila as she waved ten tiny fingers in his black hair.

* * *

When Tony came downstairs to the living room with Lila Rhodey was assuring Pepper that everything was going to be fine. Pepper shook her head knowingly and kissed Rhodey on the cheek.

"Hey back off my woman." Tony said. "You're already kidnapping my daughter for the night you're not getting my wife too."

Rhodey shook his head and a huge goofy grin spread across his face when he looked at Lila. Lila started bouncing up and down happily at the sight of her Uncle Rhodey. She began to squirm in Tony's arms wanting to go to Rhodey. Rhodey gladly took the baby and cooed at her. Both Tony and Pepper couldn't help but stifle laughs. It was a new side to Rhodey that they both enjoyed. Neither of them knew he was so good with kids. Pepper felt more relived.

"Okay we'll be back around midnight." Pepper told Rhodey.

"Ah, don't wait up." Tony winked at him and slid his arm around Pepper's waist. He quickly began ushering Pepper out before she could change her mind. "Oh and don't let her talk you into a game of five card stud!! She may look all innocent and cute but she cheats!!" Tony yelled over his shoulder.

Rhodey rolled his eyes in amusement and sat down on the couch, bopping and elated Lila up and down on his knee. "What do you feel like doing, Peanut?" Rhodey asked Lila.

* * *

Pepper let out a content sigh as she looked out the window up at the night sky as Tony expertly winded the car through traffic. She glanced over at Tony who had a mischievous little smirk on his handsome face.

"Where exactly are we going tonight?" She asked.

"All in due time, Pepper. All in due time."

**TBC....**

**A/N: Awe, I feel bad. I really wanted to finish this chapter but I've been up all night and I need to get some sleep but I wanted to leave you all with a little something to tide you over. The next chapter will be up soon and yes you will get to see Rhodey with Lila and what happens on Tony and Pepper's night out. ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

Rhodey had Lila settled on the couch next to him on her blanket. She was fed, bathed, and changed. He thought that this babysitting gig wasn't so bad. Lila was a surprisingly chilled out little baby, too. She didn't cry and she didn't fuss. He smiled to himself realizing she probably got her patience from Pepper.

Rhodey gently picked up Lila making sure to cradle her head. "Alright, heartbreaker, it is time for bed."

Rhodey carried her into her nursery and put her in her crib. By the time her head hit the pillow she was out like a light. He smiled down at her. Lila was the most beautiful little baby he had ever seen in his life. Rhodey watched her for a few minutes before leaving the nursery. He figured he would just watch tv until Tony and Pepper got back, knowing Tony, if they even came back, for the rest of the night. He fell back onto the couch and let out a tired sigh and ran a hand over his face. The baby monitor was on and before his hand even touched the remote control he heard a loud crash come from the nursery.

Without a second thought, Rhodey, was up on his feet racing to Lila's nursery. He flung the door open and took in the sight of Lila's crib, the side of it had fallen off and Lila was looking up at a tiny metallic blue Iron Man suit that was about a foot and a half bigger than she was. Lila, was laughing and the blue and silver metal face of the suit looked up at him. The small arm reached out, palm up, and a ray of light blasted out of it. Rhodey ducked just in time as it knocked a huge hole in the wall behind him. The suit fired up and began flying in all directions around the room, breaking everything that got in it's path.

"Okay I can handle this." Rhodey said, ducking again. A few seconds later, "JARVIS!!!!"

* * *

They had been riding along in a comfortable silence for over 20 minutes now. Pepper wasn't even watching the traffic and noticing that there was less and less as Tony drove on. It was when he pulled off onto a dirt road that wasn't even visible from the main road that Pepper shot him a suspicious sideways glance.

"Tony, where are we?"

Tony smirked but didn't answer. He put the car in park and relaxed for a minute while Pepper looked around. They were parked about 50 yards away from a cliff that overlooked dense woods. She could actually look up and see the millions of stars. She was great full however, that Tony decided to use the brake instead of his infamous iron foot and drive them right off the cliff.

"Get out, Pepp. Look around."

"What? Are you going to ditch me?" She teased.

"I have the most gorgeous woman in the universe all to myself in the middle of nowhere. I'm not a stupid man, Pepp. Get out, take a look around and see if anything wrings a bell."

Pepper hesitantly got out of the tiny sports car and walked around the back of the car. She only drifted a few feet away before shrugging her shoulders in defeat.

"Oh come on. You're telling me you don't remember?" He pretended to be deeply wounded.

"Tony." She said exasperated.

Tony grinned. He always did love it when Pepper got this way. He hopped out of the car and walked over to her. "Let me refresh your memory." Tony's strong arms wrapped around Pepper slim waist and he pulled her flush against him. She let out a gasp of surprise and he took took the opportunity to capture her lips with his. It was a long, slow kiss. It felt like he had been waiting an eternity to kiss her and she let her body relax against his and wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss. Tony pulled a centimeter back and could feel Pepper smiling against his lips.

"This is the place where we first kissed." Pepper whispered.

"I thought that would jog your memory." Tony was silently beaming.

Pepper hadn't recognized the location at first. In all fairness the last time and first time they had been there was a little over three years ago and Tony had flown her there in his Iron Man suit after just escaping a building explosion. She remembered clinging onto him for dear life and his cocky little "see I told you I would never drop you," expression, when they finally touched solid ground. Pepper, remembered his face plate snapping open. She remembered the identical look of relief and fear they both shared at what just happened. That was when they both leaned in and had their first kiss.

"I'm surprised you even remembered."

"Does it get me any points?" Tony asked.

"No." Pepper said and Tony frowned. "But it does get you another one of these." Pepper pressed her lips to his again rewarding Tony with a slow burning kiss.

"Sir?" Came a familiar AI voice from Tony's car. Tony ignored it and pulled Pepper in closer. "Sir?"

"Screw off." Tony mumbled as he began nipping his way down Pepper's long, slender neck.

"What is it, Jarvis?" Pepper asked sweetly as she tilted her head to give Tony better access.

"Colonel Rhodes seems to be having a bit of difficulty back home."

"How hard?" Pepper asked, Jarvis.

"Extremely." Tony answered instead and started kissing his way along her collar bone.

Pepper laughed.

"I think it is wise that you return home as soon as possible considering half of Lila's nursery is in ruins." Jarvis said.

Tony pulled back and he and Pepper looked at one another with wide eyes.

* * *

Tony and Pepper came bursting into the nursery and Tony flew back against the wall as a side table was chucked at him. He saw Rhodey in the corner of the room protecting Lila. "It's okay it's not going to hurt her!" Tony yelled out.

""Yeah I know that!" Rhodey yelled back. "But it was going to hurt me and the only way it wouldn't is if Lila is with me."

"It thinks you're an intruder!" Tony yelled.

"Why the hell would it think that."

"Well since Lila is too little to actually use it I programmed it to protect her when it thought nessacary!"

The baby Iron Man suit had stopped flying around the room and took in Tony's appearance. Recognizing him as it's creator the machine flew back into the corner, touched down, and shut off. Pepper rushed over to Rhodey who handed Lila to her.

"Why would it think I was an intruder or that I would hurt Lila?" Rhodey asked both pissed off at Tony and relieved that the chaos was finally over... for now.

"Well it's only for show I hadn't even bothered to program in who was on the 'safe' list. Hell, the damned thing isn't supposed to be activated unless I activate it myself." Tony looked up at Lila, curiously, who was taking in everything perfectly fine.

With one tiny hand, Lila, pulled at Pepper's necklace and with the other she reached out for the blue Iron man suit. Tony's eyes sparkled with amazement and amusement.

"Hah, she activated the suit herself."

"How?" Pepper asked. "She can't even walk."

Tony walked over to Pepper and scooped Lila up out of her arms. "I think Lila is so internally connected to it in a way that she managed to start it up. The thing is supposed to be able to read her but it isn't supposed to be able to do anything unless I make it." Lila banged her hands against Tony's chest and made some unintelligible little noises like she was trying to say that he was right. Tony looked up at Pepper. This kid's got some killer genes."

**TBC....**

**A/N: I have no idea where I' am going with this next. There isn't going to be any Super Iron Baby, lol but I just wanted to cause a little trouble for Rhodey, awe. He can take it.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: This chapter is rated M so it's not for the kiddies out there. Just a warning.**

Tony was sitting indian style on his massive bed with Lila cradled in between his legs. It had been a week since the "incident." The nursery had just been finished being put back together that morning. Pepper, demanded that he put both of the miniature Iron Man suits in the workshop and make sure that the were locked securely away. Tony was still amazed that Lila was able to activate the suit in the first place. He didn't think a one month old baby had that type of sheer brain power.

"What's your secret, huh kid?" He asked in a bad 50's copper voice.

Lila simply blinked at him and yawned as her eyes began to close. A soft smile came to Tony's face. The mattress shifted slightly and he felt Pepper rest her chin on his shoulder.

"What do you think, Pepp. Is she going to use her powers for good or for evil?"

He felt Pepper's laugh vibrate across his shoulder blades and down his spine and his heart skipped a beat. "I think someone needs a nap." Pepper said softly.

Tony shifted Lila and held her against his chest as he laid back. "Yeah it has been a long day. Wake me in a few hours."

Tony felt Lila's tiny weight being lifted off of him and he cracked one eye open and watched as Pepper fluently slid off the bed and carried Lila away to her newly rebuilt nursery. He couldn't help but watch the way Pepper's hips swayed as she left. Tony closed his eyes and let out a heavy breath.

* * *

Tony was pretty sure he drifted off because when he opened his eyes again the sun was beginning to set. He groaned groggily and rolled over onto his side only to come face to face with Pepper. Her breathing was light and steady. Tony ran his thumb along her lower lip and felt her press a gentle kiss to it. His eyes traveled upwards to see her smiling.

"Hi." Tony whispered.

"Hi." Pepper whispered back. She lightly scratched her nails through his hair. "You're tired. Go back to sleep."

Tony shook his head and slung his arm over her side, pushing her against him. "I'm sure as hell not tired anymore."

Pepper laughed into the crook of his neck. The evidence of that was obvious and pressing against her thigh. Since Lila had been born they hadn't been together. Sure there were some prime make out sessions here and there and flirtatious touching and comments but they hadn't been "together." Tony knew she needed time to heal and he knew she was tired from taking care of Lila and running the company. The one time they did have their chance it was ruined by his own creation but now everything was quiet and still and the sweet smell of Pepper filled Tony's nostrils.

"Mmmmm." Tony breathed her in. "Tony want Pepper." He grunted out.

Pepper laughed and moved her hands to rest, flat, on Tony's chest. "You have such a way with words, Mr. Stark."

"Very true but I'm much better with my hands and lips."

"Care to show me?" Pepper purred out.

Tony damn near lost his mind. He wanted to take her right then and there but it had been awhile and he wanted this to last. His fingers easily tugged down the sheets covering up her slender frame. When the sheets were gone his his hand traveled up her long smooth legs until they reached the bottom of an old cotton shirt mid thigh. Just from feeling how worn out the fabric was, Tony, knew it was his old MIT t-shirt. He shifted so that he was now hovering over Pepper. His thumbs hooked both sides of her pink silk panties and he began sliding them down off of her legs.

Pepper happily arched her hips helping him get them completely off and kicked them away not caring where they landed. "It's been a while." Pepper said, her fingers dancing over the glowing arc reactor.

"It's been TOO long." Tony pressed a light kiss to her lips and she giggled and squirmed underneath him as his goatee scratched and tickled her. Pepper hooked her left leg over his waist and deepened the kiss as she teasingly ground her body against his hard, tense one. In return she heard him grumble in frustration and this made her laugh.

"Oh you think that's funny?" He asked feigning anger but Pepper could see the playful sparkle in his now black eyes.

"I do." She arched up against him again to prove her point.

Tony strangled out a moan and tried to control himself as he made short work of getting rid of the old MIT shirt. Now he had a naked, mischievous Pepper underneath him and in his opinion that was the best type of Pepper. "I'm warning you, Mrs. Stark. Play nice." Tony said as her fingernails raked his back in an incredible way.

"I thought you were supposed to play to win." Pepper nipped at the side of his neck.

Tony kicked off his jeans and boxers in record time. He pinned Pepper down and sucked in a breath at the sight of her. Her porcelain skin was glowing a ghostly blue from the arc reactor, her cheeks were flushed and her lips were swollen. She was hauntingly beautiful. Tony dipped his head down and flicked out his tongue licking the hollow of her throat. He could feel her wet and ready against him.

Tony's fingers interlaced with hers. "Need you." He mumbled against her lips. "Can't... can't live without you. Don't want to." He kissed each of her eyelids.

Pepper reached down and gently took hold of him. His eyes practically rolled into the back of his head as she slowly guided him into her entrance. The warmth and slick velvety folds of her swollen sex was nearly his undoing but he wanted this to last.

"Slow." Tony whispered more to himself than Pepper.

Her nails dug deeper into his back as he slowly began moving inside of her. Pepper crushed her lips against his to stifle her loud moans. Tony's large calloused hands softly cupped her breasts and he ran his thumbs over her tightened nipples only to have her arch up again and pull him deeper inside of her. Pepper was the invincible Iron Man's only weakness. She could bring him crashing down to his knees and he gladly would go. Tony let his right hand slip down her body, lightly tickling her on the way and he reached down to touch her. Tony could feel Pepper's muscles tightening around him and he knew she was about to come.

After a few more long thrusts they came together and Tony couldn't support his own weight any longer. His body turned into jelly as he fell down on top of Pepper. He let her stroke her fingers through his thick black hair for a long time before he finally could breath somewhat normally again. Tony rolled over taking Pepper with him and he wrapped his arms against her. She fit perfectly into his embrace like they were built for each other and in a way Tony thought they were.

"My vow, about us doing this many many times a day... I really need to get on that."

Pepper let out a sleepy laugh. "That wasn't an actual vow."

"Well it is now." Tony tangled his hands in her hair and kissed her sensless.

They both drifted off into a peaceful sleep only to wake a few times during the night and make love again. Tony didn't understand how he had gotten Pepper and Lila and at times he thought he didn't deserve either of them but with Pepper safely in his arms and his little baby girl fast asleep down the hall, Tony, wasn't going to question it right now.

**TBC....**


	12. Chapter 12

Tony, walked around the workshop with Lila safely strapped to his chest. It was a sight to see. He went about tinkering with small projects but was having some trouble getting anything done. Lila was interested in the machines and tools he was using and was constantly grabbing for them and kicking her feet. Despite it being a distraction, Tony, also found it amusing. Since Pepper was gone he was tempted to get out the Iron Baby suit and see what Lila could really do but Jarvis would rat him out or Pepper would just know.

A holographic screen popped up in front of him and he made a move to touch it when Lila's short arms flew out and desperately tried to grab onto it. Tony, let out a defeated sigh and stood up taking Lila out of the chest carrier. He looked down at her and she looked back up at him with those wide blue eyes with golden brown flecks.

"You hungry?" Tony asked. "I could go for a little something right now."

Tony held Lila with one arm well he warmed up a bottle for her and made him self a peanut butter sandwich. He sat down on the couch in the workshop and rested Lila against the arm rest. He made a move to pick her up so he could feed her but Lila reached for the bottle herself.

"Feeling independent today?" Tony asked amused as Lila watched him while she sucked on the bottle. Lila was way to smart and advanced for how young she was but she did come from good stock, he thought and puffed out his chest proudly. He picked up his peanut butter sandwich and began munching on it. "Don't hit that bottle too hard, now. I don't want to have to explain a hangover to your mom."

Lila glanced down at the bottle and then back up at Tony. He chuckled. After Tony finished eating he looked over at Lila and saw that she had fallen asleep. He brought her up to his chest and laid back on the couch. In a matter of minutes he too was asleep.

Pepper walked down the stairs to the workshop and punched in the code, opening the door. When she walked in she stopped in her tracks and her heart practically melted. Tony was fast asleep on the couch with Lila lying on his chest. He had his arms securely around the baby and the arc reactor was glowing a brilliant shade of blue right above Lila's head. She didn't want to wake them and was making a move to turn back around when Butterfingers whirled around and knocked a few of Tony's things off of the table. Pepper winced but it quickly changed to a smirk when she saw Tony and Lila both open their eyes and look around with identical sleepy expressions.

"Butterfingers" Pepper lightly scolded the bot and it made an apologetic clacking noise.

Tony sat up putting Lila in his lap. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and smiled crookedly at Pepper. "Morning sunshine."

"It's 2:30 pm."

"Really? Well Lila talked me into a nap. I had work to do but she insisted." Pepper walked over to the couch and sat down next to Tony. She took Lila from his lap and held her. "It's those eyes. I think she has mind control abilities." Tony said and Lila cooed.

Pepper lifted Lila and sweetly nuzzled the baby's nose and gave her face soft kisses. Tony watched, his heart swelling at the sight of it. "Hey, I think I deserve some of that action too."

Pepper laughed. "What do you think, Lila."

"Why are you asking her?!"

"Well there are two girls and one guy in this house which makes three of us. We have to vote."

Tony huffed and crossed his arms across his chest. "Then it looks like I'll always lose."

Pepper shifted towards Tony. "Actually.... I have a feeling you won't."

"And why's that."

Pepper bit her lip and leaned into Tony giving him a sweet kiss. "Because I'm pretty sure I'm having a boy."

THE END.

**A/N: Who knows if their will be a sequel.**


End file.
